Communication networks such as Radio Access Networks typically include a set of access nodes connected to each other and other infrastructure, such as Gateway nodes, via a backhaul network. The backhaul typically includes high, but limited, capacity wired, wireless, or optical links. Client devices such as User Equipment (UE) devices communicate with the access nodes, for example wirelessly, and from there access the network via the backhaul. Communication between the client devices and the access nodes is managed at least in part by one or more schedulers.
Capacity of the backhaul network is finite, and therefore network congestion in the backhaul can become a concern, particularly when large numbers of client devices are present and/or client devices may utilize multiple access nodes concurrently. Efficient use of backhaul communication resources can mitigate congestion problems.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for uplink data processing and decoding within the backhaul of the communication network that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.